guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordBiro/Mo Rt Skills
I used Attuned Was Songkai on Mo/Rt for a while until I realised you can't get more than 5% reduction - spawning power :p Skuld 02:56, 28 May 2006 (CDT) excellent listing of skills, I don't use my monk a great deal but I may have to try Mo/Rt rather than my current Mo/Me --Fatigue 14:46, 15 June 2006 (CDT) Displacement Displacement is awesomeness, you must put a little gold star thingie next to it! I demand it!! The evasion is only for attacks made by foes, for that it's like a Ward Against Melee only on a wider scale. If you put up the three Union, Shelter and Displacement, you can take on practically anything. :) --Karlos 14:07, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Consume Soul I wouldn't call Consume Soul worse than Spirit to Flesh considering the former works with any spirit (enemy spirits too), the latter only with allied spirits. ;) — Galil 12:17, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :I'd kind of abandoned this for a while! I went off playing Ritualist, since I prefer playing AB, and because you're never in one place for very long I don't think spirits are very well suited to AB. I'm starting to look into it again, so I may update which skills have stars and which don't ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:48, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Weapon of Shadow Try Weapon of Shadow as well if you want. -- Cwingnam2000 18:57, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Portable Ritualist skills you mentioned you prefer AB? In cases like that, Spirits are still useful, but they need to be quick-casting and quick-recharging ones, and preferably with a large range... Fort Aspenwood for example, you could easily place some healing spirits such as Recuperation by the green(?) gate, to give amber runners a bit of healing as they come in (helps a ton if they've got luxons on their tail). Another one I reccomend is Life... simple spirit, doesn't seem very useful, but re-cast it whenever it recharges and you'll always have a spirit nearby for skill effects. Not to mention, the area of effect is huge, and the heals it gives save you a ton of trouble healing. From that point on, you really only need to worry about spikes (that's where you use Vengeful Weapon and other healing spells). Life is easy to use on the move, as well, especially if you're on the battlefield... each time you cast it, you'll be farther out, and you'll give your front line enough healing as you go to overpower the defense (or at least tip the scales in your favor). Weapon skills are the main utility you'll find, I think... easy to use, impossible to remove, and they come in all sorts of styles and flavors. Well, maybe not flavors. But everything else. Wow, I love talking. And Ritualists. Talking about Ritualists is the obvious result of that. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:11, 8 February 2007 (CST) Other skills Offering of Spirit ⋍ OoB without sacrifice. ^^ - Y0_ich_halt 21:10, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Protective Was Kaolai How come Protective Was Kaolai isn't in this list? =o It's a defense skill and party-heal in one, and it's an item spell so you can use Soothing Memories etc. in conjunction with it =). :Old page is old. Cress Arvein 21:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC)